As we so Queerly Stated
by hurriCADE
Summary: "So your gay? What a coincidence." Bade friendship. Hints of Jori and Reck.


**A:N: Well herro there! I was just minding my own business, peeking under the couch to get a cheeto that I dropped accidentally when a plot bunny jumped up and began mauling my face! It was the true pain of a thousand screaming men, but this fic was the result, so it was worth it. It's just another pointless one-shot- I can't help it, I'm just not good with longer works! I swear, I'll write a chapter story eventually:'( But in the mean time, why don't you lay back, kick your feet up with a nice bowl of saghetti and enjoy this one-shot while I try to force a chapter story out of my mind (look away, it's not going to look pretty...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. I tried to steal it from Dan, long long ago, but it didn't fit in my backpack so I took all their pudding cups instead. Hopefully they don't notice:3**

* * *

Jade and Beck sat on the couch in Beck's RV, eyes glued to the television as they desperately tried to ignore the tense air. Everything they did nowadays seemed awkward, and for the longest time they had been trying to turn a blind eye to their drifting relationship. They both knew it was inevitable though; they would have to talk about what was bothering each of them eventually.

Jade grabbed the remote suddenly, flicking the TV off and engulfing the room in silence. Beck stared at the blank screen motionlessly before slowly turning his head to meet deep blue-green eyes.

"We need to talk," she stated dryly, cutting through the silence almost painfully. Beck swallowed, slowly nodding.

"I kinda figured we'd be having this discussion eventually," he said, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his knees. It was Jade's turn to nod, turning away as she bit her lip in thought.

"Me too," she muttered in reply, looking at Beck out of the corner of her eye. "I don't think we're working out."

Beck pursed his lips. "Me neither."

They sat there tensely on Beck's uncomfortable couch for a moment, lost in thought. They had been dating for almost three years, both of their first relationship, and to end it so quickly and easily, it felt off-putting; they couldn't remember a time when they hadn't been dating, and it would be difficult to go back to being single. Nevertheless, they both knew it had to happen.

Beck's eyes shifted up to look at Jade just as Jade glanced at Beck through her hair.

"I have to tell you something," they both muttered quickly. Then, realizing what the other had said, Beck chuckled stiffly as Jade gave a tight-lipped grin. Beck gestured outward with his hand, leaning back into the couch.

"Ladies first," he said patiently. Jade sat thoughtfully for a few seconds before she nodded, taking a deep breath as she hesitantly stood up.

"So, no matter what either of us say, we both have to swear not to get mad at the other. We've been drifting for so long that there's no use in getting all worked up over everything," Jade said nervously as she looked back at Beck. He looked down at his hands before nodding.

"Sounds fair enough. I won't get mad if you won't."

Jade nodded quickly and fervently, and that was when Beck clued in that something was really bothering her.

"Okay, so." She took a deep breath, playing with her hair absentmindedly. "I... I kinda like someone else..."

Beck processed the information as he nodded, being sure to look as calm as he actually felt. "Okay."

There was a pause before Jade raised an expectant eyebrow. "Your turn."

He ran his hand through his hair, swallowing. "Well, I kinda like someone too..."

Jade stood silently before clearing her throat. "Okay."

"So," Beck paused, as if reconsidering his question before deciding to ask it anyway, "who do you like?"

Jade looked down at her shoes, suddenly looking tense and uncomfortable. "I dunno..."

"C'mon, I'll tell if you tell," Beck offered. Jade sighed.

"Whatever, just don't weird out." She began pacing.

"Jade, calm down," Beck said soothingly, "whoever it is I'm sure it'll be fine."

Jade stopped pacing, her back to him. "I-... It's, I kinda like... Tori."

Silence filled the room, tension seeming to thicken the air at Jade's confession. She felt nervous, like she was going to explode, and Beck remained silent and unmoving. A minute passed and still he said nothing. At that moment Jade felt like curling up and crying, wishing she could take back her words.

Beck on the other hand, remained errily quiet. He stood up slowly, walking toward the fridge and grabbing an apple. He closed the fridge slowly, leaning against it as he looked up to see Jade's nerve-wrecked composure.

He analyzed the fruit in his hand. "So," he said nonchalantly, "your gay?"

Jade nodded stiffly, unsure what to think of Beck's behaviour.

"Huh," he said thoughtfully, "what a coincidence."

Jade's breath whooshed out of her as she processed this. "Wait, your gay too?"

The side of his lip quirked upward. "I was afraid of what your reaction would be, but I guess I don't have to worry about it."

Jade sighed in relief, rubbing her eyes before glaring playfully. "And so you decided to make me squirm instead with your whole casual act?"

He grinned. "Pretty much."

"Asshole."

"Hey, you said we wouldn't get mad at each other no matter what," he reminded her with a smile before taking a bite of the apple in his hand.

"That was before I knew you were going to be an ass." she said, rolling her eyes. A thoughtful look took over her face for a moment. "Wait, who do you like?"

Beck shrugged, swallowing slowly as he stared at his reflection in the apple's vibrant red skin. "Robbie..."

Jade raised an eyebrow, looking amused. "Puppet boy?"

His lip quirked upward as he glanced at her playfully. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I thought you didn't like Tori?" He cupped his ear. "What's that Jadey? Oh, you don't **_like_** Tori, you **_love_** Tori?"

She scoffed as a smile crept onto her face, smacking his arm as he grinned cheekily. Then, as if the whole irony of their situation finally sunk in, they both burst out into laughter. It felt good to finally have everything out on the table, and they both seemed relieved as the last bit of tension dispersed into a friendly and comfortable atmosphere, for the first time in a long time. It was a much needed freedom for both of them.

"So, we're good then?" Jade asked as she began to calm down.

He nodded, a gleeful grin still plastered on his face. "Good as gold."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't say that ever again."

Beck stuck his lower lip out in a playful pout. "Why not?"

"Because it's gay."

"You're gay," Beck countered with a grin.

"So are you!" Jade shouted back, laughter lining her words.

"What's your point?"

"I dunno. Wanna go get some coffee?"

"Yep."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much enjoyed, I eat them for breakfast:3 They taste like happiness and fun! And have you ever tasted happiness and fun? Well, have you? *serious stare***

**Random question: Which Victorious character would you date if you had the chance and why? I would have to pick Tori (even though she's not my favourite character, Jade is). Victoria Justice is one of my many celebrity crushes, and I love Tori's quirkiness and playfulness in the show. She's just so adorable, especially with her glasses:3**

**Leave a review! Tell me what you thought of the fic!**

**Don't worry, I'm frindly:D**

******~;3'~hurriCADE~';3~**


End file.
